Promise Me This
by Silent Angels Yet To Come
Summary: His father was the Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. Her father was a nobleman who was good friends to the Emperor. He was always there for her, so she returned the favor by becoming his Knight. I'm kinda paranoid about this but it's rated T just in case.


Promise Me This

By: Silent Angels Yet To Come

AN: You've probably read something like this but it's my first story that I've published to Fanfiction. I hope it's not too bad.  
Summary: His father was the Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. Her father was a nobleman who was good friends to the Emperor. He was always there for her, so she returned the favor by becoming his Knight.  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Code Geass just my OC

When we met, we were only six. I remember she was crying when I first saw her. I asked her what was wrong, "Mommy died" was her only reply. I barely knew her, yet I comforted her. That was the day we became friends. The years pasted and we had an unbreakable bond between us. She, a girl from noblity, chose the military over marrige. I, the Second Prince of Britannia, chose her to become my thought it was absolutely absurd that I chose her,a woman, to be my knight. I thought it was a way to still be connected. She thought it was a way to make up for all those times I was there for her. To thank me for being her friend by becoming my knight.  
-Kanon P.O.V.-  
It was snowing again. Winter was drawing near and this was the season when Prince Schneizel became distant. I remember her too. She and I always argued, but we were very good friends nonetheless. She always had a smile on her face and knew what to say at the right time. I remember the way her bright blue eyes light up whenever she spoke with the Prince. I remember her poker face being a smirk that irked the Prince, and even myself, to no end. Her electrice blue hair made her stand out from all the other people in a crowd. There was never a day where I wouldn't see her smiling face or even hear her melidous laugh. I looked over to the Prince and saw him distantly gaze out the window. I frowned.  
"Prince Schneizel, it may not be my place but, she wouldn't want you to be like this. Don't blame yourself for her death."  
He sighed, "I know. But I just can't help it. I could have stopped her from going."  
"She was stubborn. She would have done it anyways, she was trying to protect you."  
-Flashback-  
"You don't have to do this Serena." Prince Schneizel pleaded.  
She smiled, "As your knight, it is my duty to protect you. If I cannot do this then they'd all be right about me not being worthy of being your knight."  
He didn't look convinced but they didn't have time to argue. He had to make a decsion, and fast.  
"Alright, you may go. Just, don't die."  
She smiled softly, "I won't make a promise I can't keep, but I can promise you this: I'll come back to you."  
He pulled her in for a quick kiss before she left.  
"Prince Schneizel, are you sure about this?" I asked.  
He sighed, "I'm certian she'll do her job. I know she can do it."  
I frowned, "But the thing is sir, I have this feeling. What if . . . what if she . . . doesn't make it?"  
He turned to me with a sorrowful look in his eyes, "I don't know what I'd do."  
"Uh . . . Prince Schneizel ?" Lloyd called out.  
"Yes?" The Prince replied.  
'We have a problem. Serena's surrounded and her energy levels are down."  
"Is Cornelia nearby?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Get me an open channel with her, Kanon."  
I nodded, "Yes sir."  
"Cornelia, Serena's surrounded and I want you to help her. It seems as if they are all targeting her."  
Princess Cornelia nodded, "Right."  
Ten minutes passed before a frantic Lloyd shoued out to the prince: "Serena's been hit! Princess Cornelia is heading towards us with her! Call the medical team Cecil!"  
"Yes right away!" Cecil rushed towards the phone.  
Prince Schneizel, Lloyd, Cecil, and I ran towards the elevator. The doors opened to reveal Princess Cornelia with a bloody and injured Serena. Cecil gasped as we all stared dumbfounded.  
"What happened?" demanded Prince Schneizel.  
"I was headed towards her when they all shot her Phantom. She jumped out in time, but she still got shot. Schneizel I'm so sorry, I didn't make it in time."  
He looked down at the girl in his arms, "No, it's not your fault, it's mine."  
We waited for about two hours before they told us of her condition.  
"She made it through the surgery, but we're doubtful if she'll pull through. I'll contact her father if you'd like."  
"No, that's fine. I'll do it myself." Prince Schneizel said.  
The doctor nodded as he was dismissed. The Prince and I walked into her room. She had wires hooked up to her and a breathing mask on.  
"Do you want me to leave you alone, Prince Schneizel?" I asked quietly.  
"No, it's fine. She would want to see you too."  
I heard a strained giggle, "Yes I'd like that very much if you both were here."  
"Serena!" both the Prince and I exclaimed.  
She gave a weak smile as I pressed the button releasing the breathing mask and the lid.  
"I'm sorry that I didn't stay put like you wanted me too."  
The Prince shook his head, "No, it's my fault. I suggested it in the first place."  
She grabbed his hand, "No silly, I would have gone anyways."  
He looked surprised but said, "That's right, you're really stubborn."  
"Kanon, you have to remember to . . . to make sure he . . . doesn't do . . . anything stupid . . . okay?" She asked slowly.  
I nodded slowly, "Of course I will, Serena. I promise."  
"Schneizel, I love you so don't . . . don't blame yourself . . . kay?" she asked as her voice shook.  
The Prince rested his forehead on hers, "I love you too, so please, please, don't leave. Stay with me, please."  
I could already feel the tears swell up in my eyes as the Prince begged her to stay.  
"Schneizel, I . . . I'm glad that . . . that we . . . met."  
Her once bright blue eyes closed as the heart monitor stopped. The line went dead.  
-End Flashback-  
"I miss her too." I said quietly.  
Since her death, things weren't always the same. We were all affected by her death. Even Lloyd who was a scociopath.  
-Schneizel P.O.V.-  
Her bright smile that light up the entire room. Her incredibly bright blue eyes frame by thick black lashes. Her melidous laughter. Her long electric blue hair. Even her height, were all etched into my mind. I could never forget them. Not her cheery personality, her love for the piano, her hate for cats, her incredible piloting skills, her pouting face, or even her stubborness, were things I just couldn't forget. She was my world. When she died everything halted. The world became a dull gray without her to paint it with her laughter or even with her smiles.  
"I regret letting her go, Kanon."  
He gave a sad smile, "I know you do. But she told you not to blame yourself. She said herself that she would've gone anyways. You know she would do almost anything to protect you."  
"She did, didn't she?"  
"You already know this. Yet you just want to make sure you're right. Is that correct Your Highness?"  
I looked down at the ring I held for a moment, "You're right. It's because I've been wallowing in sorrow that I've almost forgotten the promise I made her."  
Kanon smiled, "'Promise to smile for me whenever you feel sad' that was the promise wasn't it?"  
I nodded, "Correct you are, Kanon."  
I smiled as I studied the ring again. A silver band with a bright sapphire gem surrounded by small diamonds. It was a ring I got her for her birthday. She always wore it as a necklace though. But for me, that sapphire was like looking at her eyes, It was a small peice of her, and I would treasure it like I treasured her.

AN: Again, I'm new at this. Tell me what you think and thanks for reading and maybe even leaving a review?


End file.
